Unexpected Twist
by averieartina
Summary: CrossOver between Mondaijitachi Kudou Asuka and Sword Art Online Kirigaya Kazuto.. Main Couple: Asuka x Kazuto and Crystal Jones x Eu(Eugeo ) Disclaimer I don't own any Character and Crystal Jones belong to Springflowerangel.. Please Review and No Flames!. /This is my First FanFic ..So sorry if My grammar is bad ..
1. Prologue

((I don't own any of this Character..And Crystal Jones is My friend Chara..and This is My first FanficStory ..So No Flames!~ )) ~Summary~

Kudou Asuka & Crystal Jones was separated from their friends in the "Miniature Garden" and was teleport too the modern day of walking around they met a boy .His name was Kirigaya Kazuto, He then offer them a place too stay. Will Asuka and Crystal get back to the "Miniature Garden"? Or will they stuck in the Modern Day of Japan?...

((Alice: Sorry ..I 'm quite terrible at summary! ))

Its was a tense Battle between The No Name Community against The Mage battle take Place at A Magic Castle , The Castle was quite unique since almost everything is magical .

Although it was A tense battle, it was acctually pretty easy for Sakamaki Izayoi the strongest Person in The No Name Community .Since he beat all the Mage Community by himself.

Kudou Asuka who possess the gift of "Authority " Was just standing next to her best friend Crystal Jones the only girl in "Miniature Garden" that can heal using the wind was quite worried about her friend since He was quite reckless..

While KuroUsagi the Girl who has a bunny ears was yelling at Izayoi .

" Izayoi-san Don't be so Reckless! And Don't destroy this place!"said KuroUsagi.

It was obvious Izayoi was ignoring her and continue too fight while destroying the takes out her paperfan as her blue hair turn into Pink thats mean she was very angry.

"Konno…Baka Izayoi-san!" She starts too jump toward him and the Chase him around as well defeating lots of enemies without her notice.

Izayoi Starts to run away while knocking enemies as he run away from KuroUsagi.

"You can never catch me ~" he said playfully.

Asuka laugh out loud since it was very funny for her. Crystal on the other hand was trying too stop them from fighting.

"P-Please stop fighting Izayoi-san!KuroUsagi-san!" She said shyly.

Izayoi and KuroUsagi was quite surprised since they never heard her talk besides she Talk too Asuka.

"KuroUsagi's so sorry for making Crystal-san worried! But KuroUsagi need too teach him a lesson!" she bows a little as she continue too chase him.

"T-They should be more careful…What is they fall and hurt themselves?.."Crystal sigh again.

"Daijobu! Both of them are powerful! I sure they won't get hurt easily!."Asuka grin a little as she softly pats Crystal head.

A member of the Mage Community was casting a spell and Summon a black hole that was near Asuka and Crystal .Since they were near it, They were easily get suck by it.

Crystal quickly grab Asuka hand so they won't get separated meanwhile Izayoi was running toward them and jump too reach Asuka it was too late..They were already gone..

KuroUsagi eyes were getting redder and tears starts too fall down.

" Asuka-san..Crystal-san.."

Izayoi Smack using his fist on the ground making a impact on the ground as he yell.

"Kusou!"

Siroyasha the demon lord hugs KuroUsagi too comfort her while Kasukabe Yo hid her face using her hands as she starts to cry.


	2. Chapter 1 The Dream

Alice: Thanks Everyone who read this story!

(( Sorry for the late update Everyone! This Chapter is about Kirigaya Kazuto so hope everyone understand that~ =3))

(( And Also Sorry That this Chapter is kinda Boring…But I promise the next one is Much more better! ))

Chapter 1= The Dream…

I'm currently lost in a forest which was cover with thick mist. I look around again and was quite sure that I never been in this place the question is how did I end up here…?

I sigh a little since there was no use even if I tried to remember since my head was blank.

A couple hours has past and I'm still walking though I was walking around for hours,I still haven't seen a human being. The weird thing is I wasn't exhausted at all although I was walking for is so weird..

I was quite lucky that I was wearing my usual black jacket along with my black long sleeves T-Shirt and a pair of black jeans , Since the forest was getting colder every time I walk deeper into the Forest.

To be honest I was getting bored , So I decide to sit under a big oak tree that look kinda I sit under the Oak tree, I cross My arm and began to think what I should do ..

"Perhaps…..I'm Dreaming?..."I said while tilting my head a little to the left.

I quickly pinch my right arms and it was quite painful.

"Ouch..Ouch….So this is not a dream after all…" I ruffles my black hair because I was frustrated.

After awhile resting under the tree, I decide to continue walking deeper into the I walk deeper into the forest,I saw a Humanly figure.I was very happy that Finally I found a human being that might help me. But still I need to be careful and prepare for the worst.

"..Is someone there?..." I asked as I step closer toward it, but there was it didn't replied.

When I was closed enough to it,The mysterious Figure turns around facing toward me. Suddenly all the thick mist that was covering the forest fade eyes was widen when that happen and quickly I backaway a surprised was the Humanly Figure turn out to be a girl.

The girl wasn shorter than me and she looks younger than has a long beautiful brown hair and a pair of blue turquoise eyes. Her skin was fair while her cheeks was rosy pink. She was wearing a long red dress that was decorated with ribbon at the both side of her was kinda weird ..Is she a cosplayer?..

Although I had to admit she was beautiful and had an Elegant aura like she was a noble.I couldn't help to blush a little since I was amazed at her beauty.

But then , The girl break into tears as a tear roll down her cheek.

"..K-Kazuto.." Her voice was soft yet it was also sad.

I was now even more surprised that she knows my name since I never told her my name and I didn't knows her name.

"How did you know my name?..." I asked curiously.

Another tear roll down her cheek .She frown a little and mumble about something, unfortunely I didn't heard what she was mumbling.

I couldn't bear anymore looking at her who was crying infront of me. I rush toward her and hugs her tightly.

"Its..Okay everything will be alright.."I whisper at her ears softly as I pat her head.

Even I was surprised that I hug a girl that I didn't even know , who is totally a stranger to me!..But I somehow I got a feeling that This girl is important to me.I will even willingly sacrifice my own life for her yet I still don't understand why would I do that! It make nonsense!..

After a few minute ,She calm down and stop crying.I slowly let her go since she might felt awkard like I'm right now

"You really are an Idiot, Kirigaya Kazuto…You too kind for your own good.."She smiles softly at me making me blush a then her face change as she look away.

When, She look at me ,She smiles bitterly and said.

" Goodbye…we shall meet again.." She bows a little before she turns around and run deeper into the again The mist began to cover the forest.

"Wait! Please Wait!" I yeld at her as I start to chase her.

I almost reach her hand but suddenly..

Smack!..

When I open my eyes ,I found myself lying down on the floor while wearing my usual was obvious I fell off from my bed.I think it was because I was chasing that girl but acctually I was rolling around and end up falling of the bed.

As I stand up ,I could feel my back was aching painful.

"Owww….Oww…So it was a dream…" I said while rubbing my back.

I was quite relief about that but I wonder if I will be able to meet her again?...

To be continue~~~!

Alice: Yay~! Finnally I finish it!

LokiKuro: huh..it was quite boring..

Alice: Urusai! =3=

LokiKuro: Review please..for My Baka Ojou-sama(Alice) =_=


	3. Chapter 2 Uninvited Guest

~Chapter 2 Uninvited Guest~

Alice: Hishiburi minna~!Sorry I update slow QwQ

LokiKuro: She been busy with School Kind of….

Alice: And Drawing a Short Manga Desu!~ XP

LOkiKuro&Alice: Anyway~! Enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

The girl image was still in my head . I was very confused so I decide to take a shower to refresh my a few moment in the bathroom, I came out wearing a new black long sleeves T-Shirt while wearing a black pants.I went downstairs and look around to find my I didn't even see a single hair of he went out? I leave that question behind and look at the window and saw the sky was a little bit cloudy which I found that's very unusual since Its was the middle of summer .umm..Maybe I should get some fresh air…

I open the door and step outside. I take a deep breath and look at the Sky.

" Hmm..Its really is a little bit cloudy.." I said while looking at the sky.

Suddenly A girl that was from my dream fall from the Sky and landed on me.

"E-Ehhhh?!" my eyes widen as she landed on me.

I was very fortune that she is quite light….

~Asuka Pov~

First,I was suck into a black hole and Second, I was falling from the sky and landed on something which would be painful but It didn't. I was quite sure I landed on something but I'm not sure since I was closing my eyes.. When I slowly open my eyes I saw a boy with a Black hair and black eyes which I found very intresting.I didn't realize that I was staring at him for so long and Our face was acctually near each other and our lips almost touch.I was blushing very hard because I was emberass and so did Him.

" G-gomenasai!" I said while panicking a little.

"I-Iya..Daijobu…But I sure you were from my dream..You look exactly like that girl that's was in my dream " he look at me curiously although he was still blushing.

I quickly look away since I was still blushing , trying to hide my face from him.I acctually was still on him since my body was frozen.

"K-Kyaaaa!"Said a girl who was falling from the sky.

Suddenly both of us heard a girl screaming above us.

"Oh..no….You Gotta be kidding me!" We both yeld at each other..

As for My friend Crystal Jones the girl who had a lovely pink hair and wear the same dress as me except her skirt was knee high.I Close my eyes since it was kind of my habbit when something about to happen like preparing a painful landing on my back…

But then I felt Someone wrapping their hands around my back like their were going protect me from that She landed on my back it didn't feel painful at all..in fact I felt there was a soft thing touching my lips.I slowly open my eyes and found myself kissing that boy.I quickly backaway from him making Crystal fall down. My face was red like a strawberry and so was he..

"T-That was my first Kiss!"I gasped.

I couldn't believe myself kissing a stranger from another wolrd!..

"I-Its was an accident! So that doesn't count!..." He say while blushing hard as he look away mumbling about that was also his first kiss..

I still feel frustrated about it so I sigh a Crystal was quite surprised what just happen.

" I-I'm sorry !It was my fault!..." Crystal said with a sad looking while her eyes was tearing up..

"Its okay! That was just an accident!.." I said while shooking my heads a little.

"Err..Anyway Who're you?..Both of you?.." He ask curiously while Looking at us.

"We're from another wolrd..Let me introduce myself and my friend..I'm Asuka and that's My friend Crystal." I pointed at the pink hair girl who was shyly bow a little infront of him.

He look at them for " awhile …You serious?...You're from another world…"He looks around his surroundings"This isn't some reality Tv prank right, is it?..If it is ..then it's a good one.."

We look at him with a sweatdrop " I telling the truth ..I'm not from this world.." my eyes glew red for awhile when I look at him.

For some reason ,he feels a little bit scared from seeing her red eyes and takes a step back for them " Okay..Okay..I believe you…Kind of"

"I'm not mad it just my eyes turn red when I'm about to use my power or something like that.." I said calmly..

"P-Please believe us,Mister!...''Crystal said next to me..

"Powers?... "he couldn't believe her what she was saying .Powers to him is something that's made up and isn't real.."Maybe you've been playing too much games and watching too many anime .Try not to overdo it or you'll have trouble telling which one is the reality and which isn't.

I frown a little and whisper at my best friend " Can I knock him out?.."

She quickly shook her heads and said "Y-You can't do that! That's rude! Very rude!" yelling at me like a sister scolding her child..

I shrug a little since I have to agreed with my friend advice " Okay…"

He frowns a little looking at them ,thinking they were gonna trick him so he decide to get back into the house.

I was getting even more angry and eventually I used my power "Kneel Before me!" As I said that he was force to kneel infront of him."Its usless to resist.."

He can't move his body at all and is left immobile in front of could somehow resist since he could look at her while kneeling. " H-How is this.. Possible?..."

"I 've a power to control living thing called Authority I also use my "Gift" to support me during battle.. You can Say I'm Kind of like a Monster .." I frown a little before release him from her command making Him Move freely.

He falls on the ground after she release him and was a little out of breath from trying to resist her "So you weren't lying about having some strange powers.."

"Hai…" I look at him "Umm..Are you okay?..I don't think I uses all my power to make you kneel before me…Did I ?..."I said with a sweatdrop..

"Asuka! You did used all your power to make him Kneel before you!" Crystal said besides me with sweatdrop.

He nods a little and slowly get up with his muscles aching a little "I-I 'm fine…Body a little bit sore,that's all. I never thought I'd meet a person like you though..You like a Character from a Anime and game…. Who have powers and stuff….Anyway if you have power does that me Crystal also has power like you? " He look at Crystal curiously.

"I-I also have power but mine is different ..I'm just a supporter..I can only heal people!" She said at him.

"Crystal "Gift " is Quite unique ,you know!" I grin a little since I'm proud that my friend has a unique gift just like me.

"By the way..My name is Kazuto Kirigaya..You call me Kazuto or Kirito called me what ever you want I'm fine with it.." he said looking at us.

"Nice to meet you, Kazuto!" I said smilling a little..

"Nice to meet you,Kirito-san!" She say bowing a little..

"Yea ..Nice to meet you too!" He grin at us…

"Anyway..Are you both lost or something..I could help you find your way back where you wan to go" he felt he should help them so he decide to ask them.

"How In the wolrd are we suppose to get back if we 're from another time and world?..." I said while sigh a little because I was quite depress..

"Oh.." He completely forget about that part and thought about how he could help her.. "Well,There isn't really anything you can do in this wolrd to get back to your own..Can I ask how did you both got in here in this first place?.."

"Well, we were fighting against the Wizard Community but we were careless and got suck in into a Black hole and end up here…" I sigh a little .

"Ohh..I see.." He was quite curouis what a Wizard community was but decide to ask about it later..

"I nee to search for a place to stay with Crytsal …and Unlucky for me I'm not used to this place.." I cross my arms and frown a little.

Kazuto thought for a while before nodding his head alittle " You both can stay at my place for now until you find a place to 's if you want.."

"Is that Okay with you?" Crystal ask Kazuto since Me and Crystal was fine with it but was quite worried if he wasn't comfortable with her and Me.

"And Also wouldn't it bother you family?..." I asked looking at him.

"Yeah,I fine with 's just me and My Cousin. My mom is in a business trip at the moment while my sister is in a Summer Camp.." He Smiles at me as she open his door house and let them enter it.

When Crystal past toward him she said" Thank you so Much ,Kirito-san.." She smiles a little and walk inside.

"I owe you my gratitude.. you for letting me and Crystal stay in your house.." I smiles at Kazuto as I walk pass him..

Kzauto Close the door and face toward us " It's not a problem really besides,I can't let you two walk aimlessly without knowing what to do..You'll problably get kidnapped and sold or something.." he look at us with a worried face.

I laugh a little " I don't think I 'll be that careless..Right,Crystal? Plus I'm sure that I won't attract people..I think.. " I look at my friend with a grin ..

"Hai! Asuka never been Careless" She nods a little with a smile.

"Anyway You two can used the Guest which is just next to the Stairs ..The room got two single bed so it problably fit for you two,right?" He look at us tilting his head a little.

"Yea! Of course!" We both said in harmony..

To be Continue….

* * *

.Alice: Yay!~~ Finnally I finish it! =3*proud about it*

LokiKuro: Still Terrible but Much better than the old one..==

Alice: *Glomps him* oow! Don't be so meanie! I did my best you know!

LokiKuro: Yea..Yea..Whatever *blush*

Alice : Anyway Review please~~!

LokiKuro:No Flames …Or I'll kill you.. *sigh*


End file.
